


That damn Ibox thingy.

by skyewatson



Series: Jackson Whittemore hates video games [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Making Out, Stackson - Freeform, Stackson teen wolf, Stiles will never win a game of COD, awkward dinner with Stiles' dad, jackson wants to make out, kind of, stiles is wearing Jackson's jersey, there's an actual plot, video games - Freeform, xbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pulls away a little and huffs in annoyance. “You know you can’t just do that every time you stop me from playing on the Xbox.”</p><p>Jackson smirks. “Are you sure? Because your mouth is telling me no but your body is telling me yes.”</p><p>“My body is stupid.”</p><p>“No. It’s. Not.” </p><p> </p><p>The words are separated by the kisses Jackson plants down Stiles’ jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That damn Ibox thingy.

Being with Stiles is different to being with Lydia. With Lydia it was all public appearances, fancy clothes and The Notebook. With Stiles there’s a lot of lounging around and if they’re lucky they get their school work finished in between making out and eating. It’s informal and relaxing and Jackson loves it. And it’s even better because Stiles hates The Notebook so just for that Jackson kind of wants to marry the flailing geek. 

He’d thought that seeing Stiles naked would be his favorite thing but oddly enough it’s not. Jackson likes Stiles in his stupid ironic shirts and his batman boxers but most of all he likes the days like today where they’re lounging in Stiles’ lounge room and Stiles is wearing Jackson’s lacrosse jersey and a pair of boxers worth more than the game controller in his hands. 

Stiles has taken to playing videogames a lot lately. Considering they spend most of their spare time running for their lives (well Stiles does) and going up against supernatural enemies, Jackson can’t understand the appeal of shooting people online. His down time doesn’t include shooting people who are probably lying in their beds in Sweden, waiting for the game to finish so they can go jack off. But Stiles loves it and has become obsessed. Jackson doesn’t mind for the most part but it gets annoying when all he really wants to do is make out with his boyfriend. 

 

“Stiles.” 

“What?”

“Stop playing that stupid game.”

“But it’s almost over.”

“I don’t care.”

“But I’m winning.”

Jackson scoffs. “You don’t win. You swear and you try to growl but you don’t win.”

 

Stiles ignores him and Jackson rolls his eyes. He pulls the remote from Stiles’ hands, throwing it onto the couch they are sitting on. He pulls Stiles on top of him and they tumble off the couch, landing in a heap on the floor. Jackson is really glad it’s carpet because he knows he’s not exactly light and tile or floorboards would have hurt Stiles. 

He kisses his boyfriend deeply; nestling into the space between Stiles’ legs because Stiles’ first reaction is always to drop his legs open. Jackson loves it but what he loves even more is how much it makes Stiles’ blush because they both know that if it were anyone else the act would be slutty. But it’s not anyone else and Jackson finds it adorable. Because Stiles’ couldn’t be sexy or slutty if he tried and Jackson knows because Stiles has tried to settle arguments that way. And he’s hopeless. So much so it makes Jackson want to laugh just thinking about it. But he doesn’t laugh, it doesn’t stop a grin forming though. 

 

Stiles pulls away a little and huffs in annoyance. “You know you can’t just do that every time you stop me from playing on the Xbox.”

Jackson smirks. “Are you sure? Because your mouth is telling me no but your body is telling me yes.”

“My body is stupid.”

“No. It’s. Not.” 

 

The words are separated by the kisses Jackson plants down Stiles’ jaw. Jackson alternates between kissing Stiles’ beautiful face and tracing the cute moles on his neck with his tongue. He really wants Stiles out of the jersey but the smaller boy looks so god damn sexy in it. Just because Stiles can’t act sexy on demand doesn’t mean he doesn’t have some natural sexiness, albeit slightly awkward and unrealized. Jackson decides on just rucking up the shirt, tracing the line of hair down to his boxers with his tongue. Stiles squirms and it means his erection is grinding up against Jackson’s chest. Jackson doesn’t complain and one of his hands wanders down from Stiles’ side to rest on top of the tented fabric of his boxers. He listens to Stiles moan and he bites the patch of hair gently, licking and smiling into the soft skin. 

Stiles whines when Jackson pulls his hand away from his boxers and it makes Jackson smirk. He kisses up Stiles’ stomach, lips sucking across the expanse of flat skin. He stops briefly to nip at the pebbled nipples there before yanking the jersey back down, attacking Stiles’ neck. The whole neck fixation is a wolf thing but with the sounds coming out of Stiles’ mouth, he knows his boyfriend doesn’t mind. 

The make out session drags out and becomes incredibly lazy. Slow grinding of hips, hickeys sucked into skin (some will fade immediately, others won’t) and almost lethargic groping. It’s been a long hot day and even though they are practically plastered together by sweat Jackson doesn’t care. His hands just settle into the mess of Stiles’ hair that Jackson had finally convinced him to grow out after their three-month mark. Stiles looks ridiculous, flushed and sweaty beneath him but Jackson doesn’t care. 

Neither of them notice the car that pulls up in the drive way or the key turning the lock in the front door. Jackson’s enhanced hearing doesn’t hear the Sheriff walk into the lounge room because he’s a little pre-occupied with biting Stiles’ jaw. They spring apart when the Sheriff coughs loudly, giving them pointed looks. He doesn’t say anything and walks upstairs. Jackson falls out onto the carpet next to Stiles and watches as his boyfriend whispers to himself about how humiliating that was. It’s not the most compromising situation Jackson has ever been in but he really likes Stiles and he really wants the Sheriff to like him and he’s not exactly sure how many spaces that just put him back on the monopoly board. 

Eventually the Sheriff comes back into the room but only in passing. Neither teen says anything but Jackson watches Stiles nod sheepishly when his father tells him Jackson is staying for dinner. Dinner is an almost awkward affair but Stiles rambles enough for the three of them and Jackson thinks he might actually be okay when he and the Sheriff trade grins at Stiles’ mortified expression when the Sheriff tells Jackson he’s glad someone has found a way to keep Stiles from playing “that damn Ibox thingy” all day.


End file.
